


L.O.V.E <letting out various emotions>

by BadBoiRiRi



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Basketball, Los Angeles Lakers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoiRiRi/pseuds/BadBoiRiRi
Summary: BI reminiscing about the day he met Zo's family.





	L.O.V.E

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fic I was itching to write about my favorite Lakers. If BI and Zo are reading sorry -__-. As always, please enjoy!

Brandon couldn't help but smile as he stared down at his one true pairing a.k.a ZO2. He looked so stunning and worry free when he slept. Just letting the everyday hustle and bustle of the NBA life roll right off his back. 

Brandon had no idea how anyone could ever hate such a kind and likeable fellow like Zo. Then B remember exactly why his father of course. The guy had a mouthpiece like no other and used it to his full advantage. I mean don't get him wrong, he was just doing what he had to do to ensure the success of his son's basketball career, and make a name for him, but at some point you've just got to let the kid be, B thought to himself. But he wasn't all what the media made him out to be, he did have a good side. B recalls the day he met the Big Baller Brand ceo.  
He and Zo were at Zo's apartment enjoying a lovely dinner of Chinese takeout, when Zo suggested that he meet his family. " They're not as bad as the press make them out to be, especially my dad, he's not really you know loud and stuff hes really nice", Lonzo said. 

B had to raise his eyebrows on that, "Okay if you say so." 

"Come on B it'll be really nice, I promise my dad won't be out of line", Zo pleaded. 

" What's in it for me?", B demanded. 

Lonzo got up and seated himself on B's lap draping his arms around his neck and light blue eyes staring intently into his eyes saying " Look if you go through with this I will ... buy you a months worth of Chinese takeout" 

"and"

"and 2k18"

"and"

"and i'll throw in a pair of ZO2s"

"and"

"and... that's it what more could you want ?" Zo asked exasperated. 

B pretend to be in deep thought, "Hmm, how about... you." 

Zo gave an incredulous look and smiled. "You already have me." 

"Yeah but not in this way", B said pulling Zo closer and cupping his ass. 

"Oh and what way are we talking"' Zo said seductively. 

" We'll see", B said picking Zo up and kissing him passionately leading them to the bedroom, and Zo wrapping his legs  
around him loving every minute of it. 

Between mid kiss Zo said " and by the way i was only kidding, i'm not getting you all those things, what you think this is? make a wish." B couldn't help but laugh. 

"I know you wasn't, but i still get to smash tho," B said squeezing his ass. 

Zo hit B on the arm playfully and let out a chuckle saying "I hate you".

B saying in that nonchalant way of his " but you love something else tho". Zo just smiled and kissed him. B managing to get the bedroom door open, laid Zo on the mattress and the rest was history. B remembers going to bed happy asf that night. 

The next day B and Zo were in Chino Hills at Zo's old home and the home where his parents currently resided.  
They were greeted at door by Allen, Lavar's business partner. He let them inside. 

"Where is everyone?" Zo inquired. 

"Come on Zo, you been living here your whole life, what else does the Ball family do on a Saturday evening? They ball baby." Allen said enthusiasticly. 

"Should of known", Zo said shaking his head and smiling. 

" I'll go tell everyone y'all here." Allen said walking toward the back door. " Good, lets go change." Zo said to B who had a look of confusion painted across his face. 

"What do you mean change? We just got here." B said sounding tired. 

" I know I know but you know my brothers have been dying to play with you and plus I want to see the look on Melo's face when you cross him up." Zo added. 

"It would be funny to see the self proclaimed ankle bully ceo get his ankles taken." B said with a laugh then said," It would be even funnier to see him take your ankles again", 

" Oh you got jokes huh?" Zo said laughing.

When they both were changed they headed out the back door. The whole entire Ball family was deep in the backyard. 

"Hey mom", Zo said giving his mom a kiss and a hug. "Hey honey, how have you been?", Tina said. "Ive been fine", Zo replied. 

"This is Brandon, Brandon this is my mom"," Its nice to finally meet you Brandon, you're so handsome", Tina said hugging B. 

"Thank you, Its nice to finally meet you too Mrs.Ball", Brandon said. "oh please call me Tina" Tina said smiling. "ok",B replied.

Lonzo then introduced him to the rest of his family. Last but not least was Lavar. "Well if it isn't the future duo of the  
Lakers themselves", Lavar said giving Zo and B a hug. 

"What's up dad?" Zo said. 

"Man y'all some real big ballers, the game last night was lit, I seen y'all putting up some big shots, looks like Finals material to me" Lavar said. 

"Dad its only summer league, the season hasn't even started yet", Zo said. 

"I'm just saying this could be the year Zo, what bout you Brandon?" asked Lavar. 

"Definitely, no doubt about. This is the Lakers year" B said cooly. 

"That's what i'm talking about, now who's ready to ball?" Lavar asked. 

It was a 3 on 3 match, with Melo, Lavar, and Gelo vs. B, Zo, and Melo's friend. They played for hours on end, with the rest of the Ball family cheering them on. The record was tied 3-3, with this game determining the winners. Zo passed the ball to B, who stepped back and landed the perfect 3 pointer. They had won the game. After the game everyone went inside to eat and talk about basketball.

The day ended with them sitting outside on a lawn chair cuddled up under a blanket, Zo resting his head on B's chest. Both of them watching the stars. 

"So", Zo started," What did you think of my family?" 

B said," They're awesome really, your mom is real nice, your brothers have a lot of potential. Especially Melo, that boy is so talented." 

"You know i taught him right?",Lonzo said smiling. 

" I could believe that", B said. 

"What about my dad?" 

"He... hes really a cool guy", B said looking at Zo. 

" See, I knew you'd like him", Zo said pecking B on the lips. 

"and hes plays ball pretty good for a 50 yr. old"

"Ok, now I know you lying"Zo said laughing.

B joining in. It was one of the best days B had ever had. Just then B could feel stirring to his left. " You know its wierd to stare at someone while they're sleeping, its like i can feel your stare." Zo said in his sleep ridden voice. 

"Its not if I knew you were awake." B said leaning down to capture Zo's lips in a fiery kiss. Zos hand reaching up to pull B's head down to deepen the kiss. 

"its 3 am why are you up?" inquired Zo. 

"Just thinking", replied B. 

"about..." 

"about the day i met your family is all" 

"yeah, it was a fun day huh", Zo said. 

"yeah". 

"Now get some sleep we have early morning practice to attend, and you know how coach is if were late" Zo said tiredly. 

"Alright", B said leaning over to kiss Zo one last time before draping a long arm around him to bring him close, and both drifting off to sleep.


End file.
